Instincts
by enemiesuandi
Summary: Forced into staying on planet Earth, Vegeta must choose between the life he has lived for so long or trusting his instincts to guide him into a life he never realized he wanted. NEW: read/re-read chapter one for new information!
1. Unexpected

_Out of the Ordinary_

_I do not own any DBZ content._

_NEW: The direction of this fic has taken a turn, thanks to a fresh new idea! Though there will be a lot of VegetaxBulma pairing I feel I must WARN there will also be VegetaxGoku as the chapters go on. _

It was a sunny day at Capsule Corp. The sun shined down on the people of West City. Humans continued about their day in peace excited for a welcome sunny day.

But in the giant garden of Capsule Corp, a certain Saiyan Prince new better. It had been about three weeks since the blue haired woman had invited him to stay. As royalty it was unfit for the Prince to stay on the streets so he reluctantly agreed. But he had his pride to consider. He was above living in the same conditions as common folk especially pathetic humans. So he claimed the forested garden as his own.

Having woken as the sun started rising Vegeta was well aware that despite what the humans thought that today would not be a sunny day. Sliding back on his knees he stretched out his body like a cat. Arching his back into the air his tail flung around stretching as well. He stood wrapping his tail tightly around his waist. His nose held high he took a deep breath and took in the scents of his temporary home. He, like the creatures living on the Corp ground, could smell the rain soon to come.

After three weeks Vegeta had gathered enough materials to make a nest-like bed. He had spent many of his purging years constructing the exact same nest from fauna of other worthless planets. Knowing the rain was coming soon he decided to continue building a more sufficient shelter.

Vegeta jumped effortlessly feet into the air and landed with grace on a branch high up in the tree above his nest. He swung from tree to tree scoping out the perfect materials to construct his canopy. His animalistic eyesight allowed him to see perfectly in the shaded areas of the underbrush, where the leaves would be thick and large attempting to better reach the sunlight.

His gaze landed on the perfect plant. It's leaves as long as he was tall. The lush plant had many leaves perfect for his canopy. He pointed a finger at the stem of the leaves and using his ki blade he trimmed them off and jumped once again high into the trees. Now all he needed was something to bind them together.

He perched himself on the highest branch in the tree line and once again began scoping his new territory. Hanging from the tops of the tree branches were vines thick and strong. With a satisfied grin he lunged from his perch and gripped tightly to the first vine he saw. It held up his weight with ease. Satisfied he pulled down on the vine, tugging until it gave way under his might. With a snap he fell closer and closer to the forest floor. As he was about to hit the ground his ki flared as he slowed down his impact.  
Now hovering merely inches from the ground he gathered his bearings and touched down with grace. He laid the leaves out in front of him along with the long vine and sat to begin his work. Once he was finished binding the huge leaves together he once again took to the tree tops.

His tail swaying happily behind him. Though this mud ball of a planet disgusted him, the nature it contained reminded him so much of Vegeta-si. He let a smirk replace his scowl as he freely acrobated through the trees. Arriving back at his nesting grounds, he began stringing up his canopy.

Bulma was in the kitchen of the complex helping her mother begin breakfast. As she beat an entire carton of eggs into a bowl she glanced out the window that overlooked the beautiful garden. She gasped at what she saw.

At the tip of the forest she had seen Vegeta building a bed of leaves and moss a few weeks earlier. She had offered to put him in a room in the complex but he refused, saying it was unworthy of a Prince of his stature. Now the arrogant Prince stood tying something up to the trees that surrounded his makeshift bed. She looked on with curiosity as he climbed the trees with ease like the monkey he so oftenly resembled.

"Bulma dear what are you starring at?" Her mother asked perkily. She had started peering over her daughters shoulder to get a better look at what had her attention. "Oh my. Whatever is he doing out there?" Bunny Briefs asked.

Bulma shook her head, sometimes she wondered how a woman like her mother ended up with a genius like her father. "I think he is building a canopy mom." Bulma smiled to herself as she continued mixing the eggs.

Vegeta never failed to remind her how in touch with his animal side he was. The way he carried himself would have fooled anyone into thinking otherwise though. He stood with pride his nose always held high, back perfectly straight. The posture of what Bulma would imagine a King might have.

Yet here he was climbing and swinging from the trees like a monkey. His tail holding him firmly onto a branch as he leaned out to finish tying the canopy in place.  
"Well after all that hard work he must have worked up quite an appetite. Why don't you go out there and let him know breakfast will be done any minute now."

Bulma grimaced. She knew she couldn't very well leave Vegeta to be on his own on Earth which is why she had invited him to stay with her. But she didn't exactly enjoy his company either. Before she could respond to her mother the bowl in her hands was lifted away. Bulma sighed in defeat as she staggered out the kitchen door to let the cocky Prince know his food was nearly ready.

Vegeta had just finished looking over the canopy. The smell of rain was now thick in the air as clouds threatened to cover up the bright sun. Taking a step back his tail swished behind him with pride. It was structurally sound and would withstand any high winds that might threaten it. The leaves naturally curled down so any water would trickle right off leaving him dry underneath.

He was about to curl up back into his nest when he heard a giggle from behind him. He jumped backwards and fell into a defensive stance. A snarl escaping his lips in warning. When he saw it was the blue haired woman he felt a twinge of agitation. He let her approach unnoticed; even though she wasn't a threat it was still a moment of weakness he would not soon forgive himself for.

"Oh! Geez Vegeta you're awfully jumpy. I didn't mean to sneak up on you." She said with a half hearted smile.

"Hm." He replied turning his back to her and crossing his arms over his chest. "As if you could sneak up on me woman. "

Bulma sighed. By now she was used to how rude he was. "Whatever. Breakfast is ready if you want it."

With that she turned on her heel and bee lined straight for the door. Her hand was on the panel to open it when she had a sudden thought. "By the way, if you want to freshen up there are clean towels in the bathroom upstairs." A taunting smile appeared on her lips as she turned to face him. "And seeing how I can smell you from here, you might want to do just that."

She barely got the last word out as she felt a rush of wind and Vegeta appeared suddenly inches away from her face. His lip curled back in a snarl as he starred at her with cold obsidian eyes. His breath was hot and obviously agitated. She saw a blur behind him as his tail began lashing back and forth.

At first she was sure he was going to let her have it for her sly comment. 'Oh please don't let him hit me' she thought as she cringed away from him.

As if she had said it out loud he scowled at her and pushed his way past her to let himself into the house. She let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding and dropped to her knees on the grass. How was she going to live like this?

'Blasted woman.' He thought as he stripped off his clothing in the washroom.

Who did she think she was talking to him like that? He was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. He should have put her in her place and any other time he would have. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind something unwelcome popped into his head. '_Oh please don't let him hit me' _

The thought forced its way into his mind ringing with the sound of her voice. Stunned, Vegeta's jaw dropped but only for a second. Luckily the harpy had her eyes closed out of fear so she didn't see his moment of surprise. He grunted and simply made his way into the building before she could open her eyes.

How had she projected the thought to him? On Vegeta-si only Saiyans with strong ties to one another could communicate telepathically. But Vegeta didn't think humans were capable of such a complex form of communication.

No. In fact he was most certain humans couldn't possibly be that complex. As a whole humans were a lowly, barely evolved species. Though he had to admit the woman was anything but a normal human.

She possessed a beauty that had the prince awestruck the first time he laid eyes on her. And her beauty was second only to her genius on this planet at least. Was it something special about her that had allowed her to communicate with him?

He quickly shook his head at the thought. There was nothing special about that woman. She was a weak loud mouthed human. Nothing more. And with that he turned on the water to his desired heat the way the blue haired harpy had showed him to and stepped in to cleanse himself of unwanted thoughts.

_This is my first posted story so take it easy on me. I know it is a short beginning chapter but I felt this is a perfect place to end before an incredibly long chapter to come! I would appreciate any reviews/advice you have to give!_


	2. Unexplained

_I do not own DBZ….though I wish._

_NEW: For those of you who have read already I wanted to give fair warning that with new fresh ideas this story has a few additional warnings. Aside from the VegetaxBulma pairing later chapters will find VegetaxGoku. So if you find this to be distasteful save yourself the trouble and turn back now!_

Vegeta stepped lightly from the cleaning stall. He grabbed a fresh linen from the shelf and wrapped it loosely around his waist. He took a step towards the steamy mirror. Taking his hand he wiped clean a part of it to see himself clearer.

His body was little red with scars that would never heal, despite his ability to speed up the healing process. He grabbed his tail and begun stroking it gently as he thought about every fight from which the scars originated. He stroked his tail faster as he remembered each one until his hands brushed over a bald patch of fur.

His tail bristled as pain shot up his spine. The scar was from a time when he was just a boy. The pain increased as the memory began setting in. He gripped his head in frustration trying his hardest to fight back the unsettling memory. But to no avail. His body became rigid as it overcame him.

"_This is your pathetic Prince? What a waste of my time" Frieza claimed as he flung his sharp tipped tail straight into the now raw back of the Saiyan boy like a whip. The shirt that once covered him was now torn to shreds. The excruciating marks on his back bled profusely. The blood dripped into a pool around him as Vegeta used all of his energy to attempt to stand once more. His body struggled under the weight of himself. His muscles screamed begging him to just lie still and rest. But his pride just wouldn't let him lie before Frieza. The determination only managed to further amuse the lizard. "Hm. You are truly a foolish monkey." Frieza grinned viscously at his new pet. "It's time I show you your place." He stood and approached the young Saiyan. Faster than Vegeta could see he was knocked back down to the ground. He tried to stand but Frieza stood on his tail holding him firmly to the ground. With a wicked grin Frieza bent down to get into Vegeta's face. "You are mine" Suddenly a white hot pain emerged from Vegeta's tail. Frieza had stabbed a deep hole into his tail with his own. It had gone straight through and began bleeding profusely as Frieza pulled his tail out. Vegeta grit his teeth refusing to let out the howl that burned in his throat. Fighting to remain conscious was a hopeless battle. But before the pain could drag him under he heard Frieza utter one last thing. "And now you will never forget it."_

Bulma sighed as she picked herself up from the garden grounds. Still a bit shaky she stepped into the building and down the long hallway that lead to the living room. Peering her head into the kitchen she noticed Vegeta wasn't sitting at the table. 'Strange, where could he have gone? It's not like he would have taken my advice would he?'

"Bulma, I'm nearly finished. Would you mind setting the table?" Her mother asked a genuine smile on her face. Bulma nodded and began pulling plates from the cupboard.

'I will never be your pet!' The rugged voice growled inside her head. There was a crash and Bulma fell to her knees.

"Sweetie!" Bulma's mother cried out running over to her daughter who was now lying immobilized on the kitchen floor. Bulma held her head in her hands as she begged for the agony coursing through her body to relent.

Vegeta felt himself slipping away, losing himself in the haunting memories of his past. His mind was no longer capable of enduring the strain and began shutting down. He felt his muscles tense only to weaken. In an attempt to relieve himself of the torture his body was beginning to shut down, running solely on instinct and remnants of adrenaline. And finally the pain was subsiding.

Eyes still closed he took in a deep breath. The flood of scents drove him wild immediately. Close by he could smell the scented soap in the cleaning stall and the layer of sweat on his training clothes. All scents he had become familiar with except for one. It was far off, but strong enough that his nose could not ignore it. It was a smell he was too well acquainted with. Fear.

Without taking a second to think Vegeta ran at full speed towards the source of the fear. A toothy grin growing on his face. His adrenaline was pumping now in sheer anticipation of what was to come. Before he knew it he was leaping down the stairs that led to the living room. The air was thick with the sweet smell of horror and pain. As he rounded the corner his muscles twitched ready to strike but as soon as he turned into the kitchen he froze.

Kneeling on the ground was the blue haired woman and her mother. It didn't take long to realize the young woman was the source of fear. But that fear was quickly being over taken by an even more overwhelming smell. Deep, agonizing pain. Tears were streaming down her red face. Hands trembling as they gripped tightly to her head. His instincts kicked in quickly tried assessing the situation. He didn't have much of a chance before he was interrupted.

"Oh Vegeta! Please, something is wrong with Bulma. She needs help!" The blonde woman cried out, helplessness ringing in her words. The moment of vulnerability snapped something inside Vegeta. Taking in what was going on around him he realized he was crouched down almost as if he had been hunting.

Shaking it off Vegeta stood and approached the blue haired woman. Without thinking he reached out to touch her, that is until a hand shot out and gripped him tightly around the wrist. Caught off guard Vegeta could not defend himself from what happened next. His thoughts drifted into hers through a link he was not aware existed.

Images began pouring into his mind. A flash of the memories he had been fighting off only moments ago passed through the link. What shocked him though was the blue haired woman had projected the images to him. Scattered pieces of the memory floated past along with some other things he couldn't quite understand. He wouldn't have time to process any of it though, because as he let his guard down to try to understand what was happening he was hit with a wall of emotions. Fear, pain, and confusion seemed to pour off of the woman in waves.

If he did not stop this soon they would both be in more pain than they could handle. Vegeta did his best to sit her upright and willed himself to force the memories out as he tried projecting feelings of calm through the mental link and into her body. It was difficult mostly because it had been so long since Vegeta had felt calm in any way. Never the less it was obviously working he noticed, as the blue haired woman lost her grip on him and her mind went black and quiet. Out of reflex he held his arms out and caught her before she collapsed to the floor.

Her body was limp in his hands and he could feel her ki dropping. Vegeta's thoughts raced through his head. He was used to causing pain; he even enjoyed his killing as he got older. But this was different. It wasn't a challenge or a thrill to harm the only humans who had treated him closer to royalty than any other life form since his fellow Saiyans.

Hovering his hand over her well endowed chest, the Prince fed a small amount of his Ki into her. Feeling her body instantly react, evening out her once dwindling life force. He reasoned to himself that his only reason for saving her was the ill affect her pain was having on himself. Once he was sure she was stable he laid her down on the cold tile floor and regained his composure.

"Oh thank you Vegeta!" Bunnie shrieked throwing her arms around the small Saiyans neck. "I don't know how you did it but thank you!" Vegeta pulled himself from her grasp almost immediately.

"Make no mistake woman, I did this only because I felt responsible. I could care less what happens to your weak excuse for an offspring." He said matter-o-factly as he turned and stalked out of the room. Though it was true he did feel responsible for what had happened to the blue haired woman, he couldn't help but feel that maybe it wasn't the only reason he had chosen to play her hero…


End file.
